Jieun Kim
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance Jieun has medium length orange hair and is skinny for being a taller girl. With a light skin tone and a fair complexion, she is known to blush a bit, with a little red flowing under her eyes. She generally wears tank tops and shorts for her every day wear. Personality Ambitious and loud, she is bright eyed bushy tailed, always waking up early in the mornings and going to bed early in the evening. She is always optimistic about everything, hardly ever seeing anything seriously due to her carefree nature. Having lived a decent life where her parents provided her with about anything they thought she needed growing up, she hasn't developed a lot of self-manegement skills for herself, so sometimes she tends to be irresponsible without knowing it. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Her Celestial Gate Keys, which are listed in the Magic and Abilities section. 'Abilities & Spells' Celestial Spirit Magic - She currently has three silver keys and is looking to expand her collection. She loves her spirits and sees them as family members rather than spirits. *'Delphinus, the dolphin' - Delphinus is a pink dolphin who can only be summoned in bodies of waters (rivers/lakes/oceans/pools). Delphinus is able to attack with a Water Beam sort of attack as well as use an echo location screech attack to confuse the enemy. Delphinus is a kind celestial spirit who acts as a mentor for Jieun. *'Chameleon, the Chameleon' - Chameleon is a combat lizard that is trained in hand to hand combat. She has no magical abilities, but is trained in martial arts. She is fiery in nature and always ready to look into getting into a physical fight, mostly for fun and often challenges Jieun to fight, who refuses. *'Cygnus, the swan' - Cygnus is a motherly swan, who only wishes to take care of Jieun. However, sometimes she gets too defensive over and gets overprotective. Her combative abilities include a whirlwind sort of attack and she can carry people in the sort of way that Happy carries Natsu. 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' Jieun grew up in the city of Crocus and had a fairly normal life. She always read Sorcerer's Weekly and always admired the interviews of the Fairy Tail Wizards. She swore as a kid that she would become part of the Fairy Tail family. To her surprise and joy, at the age of sixteen, she found out she had the ability to work with Celestial Spirits when she acquired get first key. Not realizing it at the time, she waved the key around, pretending to be a Celestial Spirit Mage when her first spirit Cygnus appeared. After learning how to form the contract, she and Cygnus became very close. Over the next two years, she acquired two more celestial spirits, Chameleon and Delphinus. When turning 18, she told her parents that she was going to travel to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail, and with her parents approval, she journey onward. She decided to skip the train and walked the entire way, choosing to live "like a journeying mage" does. It wasn't long before she ran back to Mom and Dad, scared of actually traveling by herself. She remained at home for another month or two ashamed that she was not able to travel to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail. A couple of months later, a chance encounter with Mikota Sakamoto gave her the opportunity of a life time to travel to Fairy Tail and join the guild, where she will join her childhood idols and dreams. 'Relationships' Category:D-Class